Embodiments disclosed herein relate to elevator systems, and more particularly to load bearing members to suspend and/or drive elevator cars of an elevator system.
Elevator systems are useful for carrying passengers, cargo, or both, between various levels in a building. Some elevators are traction based and utilize load bearing members such as belts for supporting the elevator car and achieving the desired movement and positioning of the elevator car.
Where a belt is used as a load bearing member, a plurality of tension elements, or cords, are embedded in a common jacket. The jacket retains the cords in desired positions and provide a frictional load path. In an exemplary traction elevator system, a machine drives a traction sheave with which the belts interact to drive the elevator car along a hoistway. Belts typically utilize tension members formed from steel elements, but alternatively may utilize tension members formed from synthetic fibers or other materials, such as carbon fiber composites.